A Spies Life
by CammieMorgan24
Summary: Cammie Morgan is sent on a mission in her Junior year. She thinks it will be easy. But will it be?
1. A new year, a new mission

'Women of the Gallagher Academy, who comes here?' my mother, Rachel Morgan, the headmistress of my school, The Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women, asked as she stood up to the podium at the welcome back dinner.

'We are the sisters of Gillian.' Every student at the school replied as they stood at the tables.

'Why do you come here?'

'to learn her skills. Honour her sword. And keep her secrets.' Even the new

students knew the school pledge.

'To what end do you work?

'To the cause of justice and light.'

'How long will you strive?'

'For all the days of our lives.' We ended the ancient pledge and sat as my mother began a short speech.

'Welcome back to Gallagher. You are now back with all your sisters.' At this, there was a murmur of students whispering little facts from their breaks to each other. 'This year holds more facts to be learnt, skills to be taught and experiences to be had. Freshmen, welcome to the biggest challenge of your lives. You have all been specially chosen to be our students, so I'm sure you can handle it. You will be having you student "twins" with you for the first two days of classes. They are seniors and will go to all you classes with you and help you adjust to Gallagher. Sophomores, some time this year will be your major assessment, being an actual mission. You will find out more about it later, but, if I were you, I would start preparing myself for it. It will test you more than you can imagine.'

As she talked to the Sophomores, they all glanced at us, the Juniors. We had been through it last year and some of us barely passed. We just smiled evilly back at them.

'Juniors, you, perhaps, have the most exciting news for this year. Starting tomorrow, you will all be on long-term missions. That's all I can say for now.' My mother grinned at us and glanced back down at her notes. 'Finally, seniors, other than the job of being "twins" to the freshmen, your year will be filled with final touches on your skills, as well as some unexpected surprises.'

Everyone was slightly terrified by this news. Especially the Juniors. A long-term mission? Seriously? This would be exciting yet, I guessed, extremely difficult.

'Ladies?' after waiting for our attention, she continued. 'Once again, welcome back to Gallagher. Enjoy your year and be ready for the unexpected.' She smiled before walking to her seat and sitting.

As I sat, staring at my food, I looked around and noticed one thing. Every Junior was staring at me.

'Come on, Cammie! Spill!' Tina Walters said, almost jumping out of her seat in excitement.

'What are our assignments going to be?' Anna Fetterman added.

I looked around and sighed. This happened every year. Everyone expected me, Cameron Morgan, daughter of the Headmistress, to know everything; to be "in the loop." Too bad I hardly ever was. Except for that time that I hid in the vents above my mother's office and listened in to her and Mr Solomon talking bout one of our class assignments, but that doesn't count. That only happened once.

'Cammie, _do_ you know anything?' Liz almost whispered to me. Elizabeth Sutton was one of my best friends. She shares my room, along with two other girls. Unlike most of the Juniors, she wasn't on the Covert Operations track of study, preferring the Research tracks.

'No, Liz, I don't.' I turned to Tina, our resident gossip. 'Just like I didn't know about Blackthorne coming to Gallagher, or Mr Solomon coming to teach us.'

'You sure?' Tina asked once more.

I just sighed and turned away. 'So, Bex, movie marathon tonight?'

'Of course! I was thinking of Jason Bourne. What do you think?' You see, Bex is one of my other roommates. She, like me is on the CoveOps track. Also, she's from England and has an even stronger British accent then last year. Every year, the night before school begins again, we have a movie marathon, as we would soon be swamped with homework.

We ate our gourmet dinner(did I mention that our schools cook used to be the head chef at the White House?) and recounted every detail of our holidays to each other before being excused from the dining room and starting our movie marathon.


	2. Identities

The next morning, Bex, Liz, our other roommate, Macey and I were all exhausted from staying up so late. (Macey is my third roommate. She's the daughter of Senator McHenry and she has only just caught up to the rest of the Juniors because she came to our school late.) We changed into our green plaid skirt and button up shirts, tights, blazers and school shoes before Macey attacked us all with make-up and straighteners.

After an uneventful breakfast, we made our way to the Junior common room where we had been told to meet for instructions on our missions.

We all waited and chattered nervously for two minutes and thirty-seven seconds before my mother and Mr Solomon joined us.

'Ladies, for your missions, you will be operating largely without any external help from your teachers unless in an emergency. How well you do in this mission will determine what jobs and future missions you might be given. Remember your training, ladies, and good luck.' Mr Solomon spoke for a total of forty-eight seconds before nodding at us and leaving the room again.

'As Mr Solomon said, you will be operating on your own for the most part. Your mission is to keep up your cover for the whole time. We have our ways of making sure you don't make a mistake. Don't slip up, girls. And be observant. All the information you will need is in these files. Good luck, and I will see you at seven o'clock. Sharp.' My mother handed out our files and dismissed us.

Bex and I couldn't wait to get back to our rooms to open our files, so we began reading them in the common room:

_**MISSION BRIEFING AND COVER FOR OPERATIVE CAMERON ANN MORGAN**_

_**COVER STORY:**_

_**Name:**__ Kia Melanie Gates_

_**Clearance Level: **__No official clearance level_

_**Age:**__ 15 _

_**Hair colour:**__ Brown with a hint of red_

_**Eye colour:**__ blue_

_**Complexion:**__ pale_

_**Other appearance:**__ flawless skin, tattoo of 'Kia' on left wrist, two piercings in each ear, a tongue piercing, small (stud) nose piercing and a belly button piercing, slightly shorter than average, slim but muscled, favours left knee as she had a dislocated right knee last year, left handed, ambidextrous for sports_

_**Accent:**__ English_

_**Parents:**__ Cleo (Parkes) and Paul Gates_

_**Parents Occupations:**__ Both CIA Operatives who both died on different highly classified missions. Due to Kia's low level of clearance, she was told that her father left the family and that her mother died of a mysterious illness while on a business trip. They both posed as business people._

_**Siblings:**__ Courtney Gates, 17 (Anna Fetterman)_

_**Monetary funding:**__ Both parents were from wealthy families and had large amounts of money. An account was set up for Kia to be able to access during her childhood years. She can have $400 a week out of that account. She also has another account for when she legally becomes and adult. It has $200 000 for her._

_**Likes:**__ flirting with boys, clothes, especially short dresses, make-up, texting, sneaking out, arguing, sports, ballet, being the centre of attention_

_**Dislikes:**__ foster parents, doing what she's told, school_

_**History:**__ Kia Gates was born to her parents Cleo and Paul Gates, in London, England. At the age of five, her father died on a mission but she was told her parents divorced and her father never saw either of his children again. Cleo also died and Kia was told it was of a mysterious illness when Kia was 12. When she was 13, she was charged with three house robberies and numerous accounts of shoplifting. She was often in trouble at school, having an average of three after-school detentions a week. She had a five day suspension when she was a part of a fight resulting in two girls being sent to hospital with broken bones and severe bruising and severe vandalism to her school in the same day. Her foster parents are friends of her mothers, who Kia dislikes immensely. She was finally legally "adopted" by her "parents" three days ago, but due to plane cancellations and delays, she was late. Kia has never been overseas before and the only reason she wants to go to Australia is because of the beaches and supposedly "hot" guys._

_**Characteristics: **__argumentative, sporty, attention-seeking and rebellious_

_**Other:**__ vegetarian_

_Mission begins the day of receiving of this mission briefing. Three days of preparation time before leaving for the mission. _

_NOTE: your foster parents do not know your real identity, or the real reason you are staying there. They think you are really their old friends children._

_**THIS MISSION IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED**_

On the next pages were the CIAs files on my new foster parents.

_**CIA REPORT ON OPERATIVE PATRICK (JR.) HALL**_

_**Name: **__Patrick (Jr.) Hall_

_**D.O.B.: **__8/4/1969_

_**Hair colour: **__brown slightly greying_

_**Eye colour: **__brown_

_**Complexion: **__tan_

_**Other appearance: **__tall, muscle-y, right handed, scars across lower back and an old bullet wound to back of his left thigh_

_**Parents: **__Patrick (Director of the CIA) and Melanie Hall (retired agent)_

_**Siblings: **__only child_

_**Spouse: **__Melody Jane (Coates) Hall_

_**Children: **__one son and daughter, Patrick (iii) (12, attends Blackthorne Institute for Boys) and Melody (Jr.) (14, attends Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women)_

_**Education: **__attended several public primary school in NSW, Australia, but was expelled from seven in year 5 due to violent behaviour and was sent to Blackthorne Institute for Boys as a criminal punishment for his high school years_

_**Job: **__CIA agent in deep cover on a extremely long-term mission, posing as a boat builder_

_**History: **__Patrick was born to his parents, Patrick and Melanie Hall in New York, America. As a child he was always well behaved and was brought up well. He was given basic spy training by his parents and showed great skill and potential. When he reached the age of 11, his parents instructed him to begin becoming more rowdy and violent. He did so, and when he was 14, he was sent to the Blackthorne Institute for Boys, where he was given further training for the field and was immediately given missions from the CIA when he graduated. He met his, now, wife when they were assigned to the same mission._

_**Current Mission**__: Patrick (Jr.) Hall and his wife, Melody Hall, are both on an extremely long-term mission. They have been in deep cover in Australia since 1991. They are currently close to bringing down the leaders of an Australia-based terrorist group._

_**Characteristics: **__bold, friendly, brave, loud_

_**THIS FILE IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED**_

_**CIA REPORT ON OPERATIVE MELODY JANE (COATES) HALL**_

_**Name: **__Melody Jane (Coates) Hall_

_**D.O.B.: **__9/12/1972_

_**Hair colour: **__light blonde_

_**Eye colour: **__blue_

_**Complexion: **__tan_

_**Other appearance:**__ medium height, slim, right handed, small, faint scars across her back and arms_

_**Parents: **__Mary (former CIA lab worker, although she was killed in an enemy raid of CIA Headquarters in 1998) and Keith Coates (retired field CIA agent)_

_**Siblings: **__only child_

_**Spouse: **__Patrick (Jr.) Hall_

_**Children: **__one son and daughter, Patrick (iii) (12, attends Blackthorne Institute for Boys) and Melody (Jr.) (14, attends Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women)_

_**Education: **__Melody went to a private school in America until she was 14 and attended the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women._

_**Job: **__Melody is a field agent for the CIA, she is in extremely deep cover and is posing as a child care worker_

_**History: **__Melody was born to Mary and Keith Coates while they were on a mission in Italy. She was brought up well and was always quiet and respectful. As a recently graduated spy, she was sent on a mission with Patrick (Jr.) Hall. The mission was successful and less than a year later, they were married. Two months later, they were sent on a long term mission, which they are still currently on._

_**Current Mission**__: Melody Hall and her husband Patrick (Jr.) Hall, are both on an extremely long-term mission. They have been in deep cover in Australia since 1991, shortly after they were married. They are currently close to bringing down the leaders of an Australia-based terrorist group._

_**Characteristics: **__quiet, respectful, observative, modest_

_**THIS FILE IS HIGHLY CLASSIFIED**_

I closed my file and looked around. Everyone else was just finishing reading theirs and we all looked at each other.

'I'm going back to my old school, but in deep cover!' Bex said faintly.

'I'm going to Australia!' I replied.

'Me and Macey are going to a performing arts school in New York.' Liz said before adding. 'I can't perform, though!'

'It'll be fine, Liz.' Macey said, a little harshly. 'Now let's go and start the make overs!'


	3. Makeovers

We all followed her back to our room, discussing our covers as we went. As we opened the door to our room, we all stopped in our tracks and gasped. That is, until Macey broke the spell.

'New clothes!' she said and ran over to each of our beds where there were stacks of clothes in neat piles and pairs of shoes at the foot of our beds as well as packets of hair dye and contact lenses, semi-permanent tattoos and piercing kits; everything we needed to pull off our covers.

I started holding up my clothes. All of them seemed to be extremely short dresses, short shorts, skinny jeans, tight t-shirts or strapless. None of the clothes were the type that I would normally wear. I tend to wear jeans and loose t-shirts over anything tight or short. That is, unless Macey gets to me…then I have no choice.

I looked around my room to see Liz equally horrified with her clothes. You see, she isn't really a fashion-interested type girl, and she had clothes similar to mine. She put on one of her pairs of shoes and couldn't walk more than three steps in the four-inch heels before she fell over and said her signature words, 'Oopsie-daisy!'

Neither Bex, nor Liz bothered going over to help her as they were each staring at their new out-of-style wardrobes. Both of them always looked perfect and had the latest outfits. Especially Macey. Their new wardrobes were more like what I would wear: things that wouldn't get you noticed.

I helped Liz up as I heard a knock on our door. That caught the attention of Macey and Bex. When the door was opened, we found the rest of the Junior year holding their packets of hair dye, fake tan and tattoos.

'Uh, Macey, would you mind helping us with our make overs?' Anna asked on behalf of everyone. Macey was a cosmetic heiress and knew how to apply a flawless tan and dye hair perfectly. Also, having a nose piercing that she did herself, she could help out with the multiple other piercings we may need.

Of course Macey agreed and twenty minutes later, we had all gathered in the Junior common room, down the hall, and moved the furniture around to make a temporary beauty salon.

We set up screens to make changing rooms so we could try on the outfits and get opinions on how to wear them, as well as set out several tables of cosmetic products and a filled a wall with mirrors.

Macey insisted on doing her roommates makeovers first, so, after Bex had her hair dyed a shade of brown and a new type of fake tan that made her skin lighter, and Liz had her hair dyed black and a light tan, as well as a temporary tattoo of a heart on her left ankle, it was my turn.

We had already told each other all about our new identities and discovered that mine was the most outrageous. For one thing, I had the biggest change in my appearance, and for another, I was nothing like my cover was.

Anyway, at least I didn't need a fake tan, as I was fairly pale already. Macey started by dyeing my hair. Once she was done, I was surprised by how much the reddish-brown hair suited me.

I quickly slipped on my bright blue contacts and saw that they too looked good on me.

And then I saw Macey. She had left for a moment and returned with a pair of scissors. She came up behind me and grabbed a lock of hair before cutting it. I didn't have enough time to react (I know I'm a spy and usually have great reflexes and reaction times, but I was not prepared for this.). I just stared into the mirror in front of me and she kept going.

My usually dull, wavy, long, boring light brown hair became red, layered, straight, hair that reached halfway down my back. It was the kind of hair style that would only look good when it was straightened. The layers were defined and looked brilliant, if I do say so.

Everyone was staring at it, with mouths hanging open.

'Macey! You are amazing!' gasped Tina, of all people. 'That looks gorgeous!'

'I'm not done yet.' She replied as she walked around until she was in front of me. 'Close your eyes.' She instructed, and I did so.

When she told me to open my eyes again, I saw that she had given me a side fringe and straightened all my hair until it was dead-straight, pinned back some bits and left others hanging before pinning in a small white bow. I just stared at my reflection, amazed that I could look that good.

Macey continued my makeover by giving me some cream to use to get rid of the few zits I had and make my face flawless. She then began the piercings I needed. She started with my ears. I was so freaked out by the thought of her shoving a needle through me, and was squirming too much that Bex pulled out a Napotine patch and slapped it on my arm.

When I woke up, a few hours later, my piercings were all done. They all tingled a little, but didn't hurt exactly. I looked in the mirror and saw I had two small silver studs in each ear and a tiny diamond stud in my nose. The piercing in my tongue took some getting used to, as it was cold and made a small tinkling noise whenever it knocked against my teeth. I looked at my belly button and saw a small silver bar. I have to say, I hated having it. I had never wanted this many piercings, and certainly not in my belly. But, I was prepared to use it for my mission.

When Macey saw that I was finally awake, she stopped what she was doing and came over to finish my makeover by applying my tattoo for me.

When that was done, Bex made me try on every outfit that had been on my bed, and every combination of outfits that was possible. It would have taken ages, except for the fact that Gallagher Girls can do things fast, and I could change a whole outfit in about 30 seconds.

Each time, she, Macey, or any of the other girls sitting around the room would rate it and tell me how to improve it.

The only outfits that received full marks from everyone were:

a pair of black denim high-waisted short shorts, a loose off-the-shoulder sequin-heart fluro-pink tucked-in t-shirt, black high-top converse, a small black shoulder bag, pink-rimmed black-lensed sunglasses and an oversized black bow in my hair;

dark grey ripped and faded skinny jeans, white stilettos, tight white long-sleeved round-necked shirt, and a dark purple bomber jacket, white oversized handbag, a long gold necklace with a stopwatch on the end and a white skater hat;

and a short, strapless red dress, black and white varsity jacket, ankle-height black stiletto boots and a black clutch purse with my hair in a loose, messy ponytail.

All the rest of my outfits received, on average, nine out of ten. The only thing was, none of us were sure what fashions were "in" in Australia, so we hoped I would fit in.

By this time, we were already late for dinner, but all the makeovers were finally finished.


	4. Final Preparations

For the next two days we continued our preparations.

Liz made all the fake documentation we would need, as well as making files on us in police records, children's home records and anything else we would need to make our covers more legitimate.

Macey styled our hair and outfits to take photos so it looked like we had past lives, and Mick edited them so we were in different locations and cropped in other photos of people to be our old 'friends.'

Anna and I spent most of our time together organising our back stories, and personalities. You see, we were the only two who had to act like siblings, so we had to ensure we didn't compromise what each other said or did.

And Tina did, actually, I'm not sure what she did, other than come around and stick her nose into what everyone else was doing.

The rest of the girls were in the sublevels, in one of the rooms that, like the disguise room, were filled with things that would be useful to complete a cover. They were getting things like old paintings that were made to look like a kindergartener had done them, diaries that were made to look slightly worn that we would have to write in as though we had them when we were younger, and all sorts of little nick-knacks that our covers might have.

Between all this, we spent several hours with individual instructors who taught us skills that we needed to know. Macey and Liz were learning instruments, Anna was learning new art skills, Tina was learning new sports and their rules, Bex was learning how to cook (I know, finally!), and I was learning advanced ballet steps and routines (I had done ballet until I moved to Gallagher, and was quite good at it already, so all I needed was some practise and to learn a few new steps), as well as different criminal strategies I could use.

By the time we were having our last briefing, just before we all left, I was already exhausted.

'Ladies, today is the day. I must say, I am proud of the way you have all worked to perfect your new identities, and I'm sure you're all confident about this mission.' Mr Solomon spoke to us as we crammed into my mothers' tiny office. We all smiled and nodded at this. 'I would suggest you don't be, though. It's harder than you think, and you'd be wise to always remember that.' His voice hardened slightly, and our smiles vanished. 'For the duration of this mission, you are not _you_. You are Kia Gates, or Destiny Jacobs.' He said, naming my and Mick's covers. 'You don't go to a private boarding school in Roseville, you never have. You aren't spies, you are regular teenage girls. And most importantly, you don't know each other.' Darn. That meant we pretty much wouldn't talk to any of our other classmates for half a year. 'Remember your training and stick to your cover like glue. This could make or break your career. Good luck.'

He sat down behind my mothers' desk as she stood began speaking. 'We have placed each of you in the care of someone with high enough clearance, that, in an emergency, they can be told about Gallagher and your missions. But ONLY in an emergency.' We sighed in relief. We had an escape route. 'This is, essentially, a test. We have our ways of monitoring you and how you're going. So don't try to cut corners. At the end of the term, half way through your missions, we will be bringing you all back for your quarterly exams. We will provide an excuse and story, as well as all the paperwork you may be in need of, for this trip. It will only be for three days, and other than that, we shouldn't be seeing you anywhere near here. You all have training, and we expect you to use it to not compromise your missions. Once again, good luck, and I'll miss you.' She ended with a motherly smile, before she dismissed us and we all went outside to see a line of limos.

Anna and I started out for the first one and found that our bags had already been loaded in.

As we drove out, I opened my window and took one last look at Gallagher and my three best friends, who waved from their cars.

**Ok, so I'm not one for heaps of Author notes, but I just wanted to say quickly that I'm from Australia, and so if I make any mistakes, that would be why. And if I don't update for a while, it's because i have an extremely busy life and am working on some other stories that I may or may not upload in the near future.**

**Also I do like getting reviews, so please do let me know what you think**.


	5. Chapter 5

When we finally arrived in Australia, after a very long journey consisting of 3 separate plane trips, 12 hours in various airports, 4 fast food meals, 7 arguments and 2 chuck-ups, both Anna and I were extremely relieved.

We were met by our adoptive parents. The director of the CIA had personally asked them if they could adopt their deceased colleagues children. They had accepted, with out ever meeting or speaking to the children. To us.

'Hello, I'm Melody Hall, and this is my husband, Patrick Hall.' My new mother greeted us.

'Nice to meet you.' Anna, or should I say, Courtney replied happily. 'I'm Courtney, and this is my sister Kia.'

They looked at me and I decided to follow my cover story completely. I shrugged a hello and looked back down at my phone, which I had pulled out. 'No reception.' I muttered under my breath angrily.

'Well,' Melody said, a little taken aback from my attitude. 'Shall we go home?'

Courtney nodded and Patrick took our trolley of bags for us.

The ride back to their house was filled with the chatter of Courtney and Melody. They seemed to like each other immediately. Even I couldn't tell if it was legit or just part of Anna's acting.

They talked about everything from our past to their favourite things to do. I sat in the back, with my iPod on, but the volume down low enough that I could hear what was being said.

After around two hours driving, we pulled into a street and I recognised the name as the street we would now be living on. I stared out the window at the houses. Although, I should probably call them mansions. Every one of them was massive. At least three storeys high, and surrounded by dark green grass, manicured gardens and high gates.

We pulled into the driveway of one of the largest houses and the gates slid open for our car.

I pulled my earphones out of my ears and packed away my iPod, the whole time trying to remind myself to stay in character. I had to act as Kia Gates would if she were I.

When we stopped and stepped out of the car, a man dressed in a black suit came towards us and welcomed Courtney and I, before taking our bags from Patrick and heading inside. As he left, Patrick explained that he was Mac, their butler. I struggled not to show my disbelief that they had a butler.

A few minutes later, we were shown our rooms and left to ourselves. The whole top floor of the four-storey building was for us only. We each had a massive room, furnished with only a king-sized bed, desk and chair. They had white walls and wooden floors.

My bedroom had three extra doors. One led into my ensuite bathroom, which, should I say, was extremely large. Another into my walk in wardrobe that was half the size of my room, and the third led into Courtney's room.

As I marvelled at my luck that I had landed in such a brilliant place for the next six months, I realised just how tired I was. The moment I lay down on my bed, I fell asleep, and didn't stir until Courtney jumped on top of me and yelled in my ear.

'Wake up! Kia, come on! Get up!' she yelled. 'Don't make me get a glass of water, Kia!' Courtney threatened when I rolled over and hid under the covers.

Finally, she got up and walked off. When I heard the tap in my bathroom turn on, I realised she was serious about her threat. I quickly jumped up and watched as she smiled at me.

'Come on, get changed. We're going out to dinner. Somewhere fancy.' She told me before disappearing into her room.

I had a quick shower before changing into a figure hugging off-the-shoulder black dress that reached half way down my thigh. I slipped on some silver stilettos, a silver belt at my waist and a collection of silver bracelets up my arm. I left my hair out and slightly messy and had heavy eye make-up. This seemed to be the style of Kia Gates.

As soon as I was finished, Courtney walked in, wearing a knee-length floaty pink dress, with her hair curled and very light make-up. I was jealous of what she was wearing. I would much prefer her silver ballet flats to my stilettos, but I didn't complain.

Instead, I grabbed a silver clutch purse and threw in some bugs (just in case), my iPod, phone and wallet before we both headed downstairs in the elevator(yes, they have an elevator in their house. Can you imagine walking up and down four flights of stairs every time you went out?).

We met Patrick and Melody at the front door. She was wearing a knee length dress, very much like Courtney's, only black, and a pair of black low-heeled shoes. She had a gold necklace, watch and bag. He had on a black suit with a black tie and silver watch.

Did I mention that Melody was extremely pretty? She was about the same height as Courtney and her light tan, blonde hair and blue eyes made her look like an actress or model.

Anyway, we went to a restaurant in the city and I was jealous of Patrick's steak. Following my cover, I ordered a vegetarian dish and, when asked why I wasn't eating meat, I decided to start an argument.

'Eating meat is killing innocent animals.' I began, but before I could get any further, Courtney kicked me under the table. Hard. It made a noise, and both Patrick and Melody glanced at each other, then Courtney.

I stopped what I was saying and said in a sarcastic sweet voice, 'I'm a vegetarian.' I then smiled an obviously fake smile and ate the rest of my meal in silence.

Even being vegetarian, it tasted so good after almost two days of fast food.

I was majorly jet-lagged, so when I walked into my room and collapsed on my bed, I fell asleep immediately.


	6. First Day

**Hey, to answer **_**missperfect23**_** 's question, fluro is short for fluorescent, meaning bright coloured. So, if anyone has any questions about my Aussie slang, just let me know. **

**And thanks to the people who have reviewed and put me on story alert. **

**Oh, also, if anyone has any ideas, quotes, songs, tips, or pretty much anything that they want in my story or think would work well, PLEASE do let me know, I welcome any help! I didn't think this whole story through before I started uploading it, so I many be a little stuck for sub-plot ideas, etc. at some points…**

**Anyway, here's my next chapter.**

I started school a week later, at the local private school. I know we were adopted, but we were _rich_ adopted kids.

I skipped breakfast that morning to perfect my look. I dressed in my grey school skirt(which I had modified to reach only to my mid-thigh), white shirt and red tie. I slipped on some white socks and a pair of black ballet flats.

As I curled my hair, and applied my make-up, Courtney walked into my bathroom.

'Very nice, Kia.' She said, looking at my uniform, before stepping closer to me. 'You're a bad girl, remember?' she whispered and loosened my tie for me.

I groaned. I hated looking like this. If it were my choice, I would have Courtney's uniform: skirt that reached her knees, loose shirt and a tie done up all the way. Instead I was stuck with my top button un-done and ridiculously heavy eye make-up (well, for school anyway).

Melody drove Courtney and I to the school, and when we arrived, we were receiving curious stares. We already knew that we were the only new students this term, and I'm sure everyone was wondering who we were.

As I climbed out of the car, Melody smiled and wished us luck for our first day, 'See 'ya! Have a good first day!'

I smiled slightly and replied quickly, in a not-too-enthusiastic-voice, 'See you tonight.'

As I walked toward the gates, I noticed a group of students around my age staring at me. I heard faint whispering from them, but walked on, into the office.

'Hello, you must be Kia. Nice to meet you.' The receptionist smiled at me and held out her hand for me to shake. I shook her hand slightly and nodded, until Courtney barged in behind me.

'Hello. I'm Courtney. Kia's my little sister.' She said shaking the receptionist's hand as the bell rang for class. 'Could we please have our timetables?'

'Nice to meet you, Courtney. Here you go.' She handed us each our timetables before nodding to two girls sitting in the lounges, off to the side. 'This is Dawn and Alexandra. They are your buddies for the next few days. Ask them any questions you want. They'll show you to your first class now.'

The two girls walked over to us and I left with Alexandra.

'Hi.' She said awkwardly as we walked down a corridor.

'Hi.' I replied and read my timetable. 'History, huh?'

'Yea. You're in all my classes apparently.'

'Cool. This it?' I asked as we got to room 12B.

She nodded and knocked on the door, before mumbling to me, in a voice that wasn't disappointed, 'We're late.'

I smirked and the door opened.

'Hello. You must be Kia Gates, yes?' the teacher asked me as I walked in. 'I'm Mrs Crayte.'

I nodded as I sat on the end of the back row, beside a boy with dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. He looked nice enough, although the boy on his other side was HOT. He was muscular and I could tell he would have abs. His hair was dark brown and his eyes were a deep blue.

Before I could start a conversation with either of them, Mrs Crayte talked to me again. 'Kia, would you like to introduce yourself a little?'

Not wanting to look like a complete jerk, I nodded and began speaking. 'I'm Kia. I'm from London. I have an older sister called Courtney, and we're adopted. Oh, and don't get on my bad side.' I added the last part as I saw two girls look at each other and share a knowing glance about my 'adopted' comment.

I felt a blush creeping into my cheeks from everyone looking at me, but I willed it to go away, and soon everyone looked back to the front as the teacher began a boring lesson on early Australian history.

When the bell finally rung, an hour later, I started walking out of the door when the hot boy walked up to me. 'Hey Kia, I'm Jed.'

'Hey, umm, do you know where the PE field is?'

'Sure. I'm going there myself. You want me to show you the way?' he smiled down at me as I nodded, before leading the way out to the field.

For the next hour, my PE class played a game of soccer.

I was on a team of mostly boys, and none of them seemed keen to kick it to me, taking in my small size, short skirt and perfectly-applied make-up. I'm sure they all assumed I would suck at sports.

I was about to show them how wrong they were. I had worn a pair of short shorts on under my skirt, just in case I had a sport lesson, so I went to the bathroom and took my skirt off, before coming back and joining in the class.

I noticed all the boys staring at me, but I ignored them and offered to start as goal keeper. In the first ten minutes of the game, I had managed to save five goals from going in. Everyone was clearly shocked at how I managed that.

At one point, Alexandra(who was on the other team) had the ball and was bringing it down the other end to score a goal. I ran over and managed to steal it off her easily. To cut a long story short, I scored a total of nine goals and stole the ball off twelve other players, who were all pretty good soccer players.

At the end of the lesson, everyone was clearly still shocked at how good I was. When I was asked, I lied, 'I played in teams since I was five.'

After PE, I had a recess break. I spent the time with Alexandra(who insisted I call her Alex.) and her group of friends, that just so happened to include Jed. I liked most of them, although I could tell they were all trouble makers. They were the kind of people that Kia Gates would like, so I decided they would be my new 'group.'

The rest of the day, I followed Alex around to Maths, Science and Geography.

Number of times I introduced myself to a whole class: 4

Number of times I was told to get a longer skirt, do up my tie and top button, and remover my make-up by teachers: 12

Number of times I ignored them: 12

Number of times people asked me to continue speaking because they liked my English accent: 5

Number of times I glared at people who snicked at the fact that I was adopted: 7

So, to sum things up, I had a pretty average first day. I didn't have much to complain about, although I was already sick of people judging me on the fact that I was adopted. It seemed the whole school already knew everything I had said about myself, as people I hadn't even met came up and said things like, 'Hey, Kia was it?' 'You're English? Cool.' and 'Courtney's your sister? Your so different.' The last one was usually referring to the fact that she was like the perfect student, and I was, well, not. (I was pretending to not be as smart as I really am.)

When I went home that afternoon, though, I found that Courtney hadn't had such a good day.

**As I said at the top, reviews are always nice… (:**


	7. Courtney's First Day

**So I've decided to add a few different POV's so it's a little easier for me to write. Here goes!**

Today was my first day at school, being Courtney Gates. After I woke up, I changed into my new school uniform of a boring grey skirt, white shirt and red tie. I wore it perfectly, with a pair of new white socks, and black school shoes. I tied my hair up in a tight ponytail and tied a white ribbon around it.

I ran downstairs and ate a quick bowl of cereal before running into Kia's room and modifying her uniform to suit her 'bad girl' look.

**~~~Time skip: arriving at school~~~**

As we climbed out of Melody's car, at the school, she called 'See 'ya! Have a good first day!'

'I'll try. See you this afternoon.' I climbed out of the car and watched Kia stride through the gates and towards the office.

I glanced around, trying to look nervous, and saw a group of students staring at Kia as she walked. The boys began whispering to each other, and the girls continued staring in envy of her perfect body, hair and overall look.

Although her skirt was short and her buttons were half un-done, she didn't look like a try-hard, desperate girl, instead she just looked, hot.

I quickly followed her into the office, trying not to be noticed, and blurted out to the receptionist as she shook Kia's hand, 'Hello. I'm Courtney. Kia's my little sister.' I shook the receptionist's hand as the bell for the first class rang. 'Could we please have our timetables?'

'Nice to meet you, Courtney. Here you go. This is Dawn and Alexandra. They are your buddies for the next few days. Ask them any questions you want. They'll show you to your first class now.' She said, handing us our new timetables and motioning towards two girls who I only just noticed.

The girls came over to us and the older one, Dawn, came over to me and we began walking towards a hallway.

'I'm Dawn.' She began. 'I heard you're from London.'

'Yea, I am.' I started shyly.

'So, what are you doing here?' she was beginning to remind me of Tina Walters: asking heaps of questions to people she had only just met.

'Well…' I didn't exactly want to go into my-well, Courtney's-back story, but I did anyway. 'My Dad left us when I was little, and my Mum died a few years back. We've been living in orphanages for a while, but we've been adopted now by some of my parents' old friends.'

'Who?' she asked.

'Mr and Mrs Hall. They're really nice.'

'The Hall's who have the two kids that go to expensive private boarding schools in America?' she asked with a tone of slight disgust and disbelief.

'Yea. I haven't met their kids yet, because they're at school at the moment. How do you know them?'

'They used to go to this school.' she answered, before muttering, 'Stupid, stuck-up, snobby rich kids!'

I recoiled and defended them. 'I'm sure they're really nice if they're anything like their parents.'

'I bet you'll be just like them, too, then.' She retorted and strode into a classroom that we had just reached.

I followed her slowly and hurriedly took a seat next to a boy with long blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Just as I was about to introduce myself, the teacher began speaking. 'Good morning. Welcome back to school. You're now in year 12 and we expect even more from you all.' He turned to me. 'You must be Courtney Gates. I'm Mr Matthews. I teach maths and geography, here.'

I smiled and nodded, and he turned to the whiteboard and began the lesson.

I had always been fairly good at maths, back at Gallagher, but this was work I had learnt half way through my freshman year, so I breezed through it. At the end of the lesson, I went to Dawn and asked where the art classroom was.

'Don't you have, like, a butler or something to show you?' she replied sarcastically, ripping me off for being wealthy.

I caught my breath, offended as she walked off down the hall. I trailed after her, and soon arrived at the art classroom. There were only three other people in the class, other than Dawn and I, as it was an elective.

I introduced myself, and the teacher, Mrs Ryan began teaching us about photography. When we were told to pair up and share the SLR cameras, I was left out, and no one offered for me to join their group.

Dawn obviously detested me due to the fact that I had money to my name, when she commented, 'don't you have your own? You're a little rich girl, aren't you?'

The other students looked at her like she was insane, saying things like that, but they didn't come to my defence.

The rest of the day passed in a kind of blur, interrupted only when I saw Kia, my little sister, getting chatted up by all sorts of different guys, and when I heard comments about her. Most of them were 'who is that?' 'She's hot.' or something similar, and I had to stop myself from retaliating and blowing my cover.

Whenever I saw her, she had on a fake smile. It fooled everyone else. But I'm one of her sisters, I saw through it. I could see she wasn't enjoying the attention as much as she pretended she did.

Anyway, I finally got through the day, after a few more nasty comments from Dawn and nothing else interesting to speak of, other than the fact that I was already the smartest in the year and that I felt like I was getting the Gallagher Glare even though no one knew I was from Gallagher.

I walked home, wanting some time to myself, and when I finally arrived home, I collapsed on my bed and began silently crying.

**By the way, Sorry this has been a while coming, but I'm working on about four different stories as well that I may or may not upload... anyways... review mabey?**


	8. Chapter 8

**So this is kind of a filler chapter. I promise some of the next ones will be better and not so boring. And I could really use some ideas to add in, too, if you have any. Remember to review too, please. (:**

The next day at school, I had a similar reception to the day before. The people who hadn't seen me the day before stared and whispered about me.

Alex and Jed were waiting out the front for me when I finally reached the school (I had decided to walk that morning).

'Hey Kia!' Alex called and ran up to hug me.

'Hey Alex. Hey Jed.' I said as I hugged Jed as well.

I went to walk through the gates of the school, but they called me back.

'Listen. Tuesday's we always have really boring subjects. I can't stand them! So, we were thinking the three of us should go do something more fun.' Alex explained.

I froze inside. I had never been late to a class, let alone skip a whole day of school. I forced myself to relax and reply to them in an excited voice. 'Sure. Anything would beat school.'

'So the plan is.' Jed started, and smiled at me. 'We have to go to our first class because that's when we have roll call, and I can't get caught by my parents for skipping school. As soon as that's done, meet me at the edge of the oval, and we'll go from there. Okay?'

We both nodded and walked into the school as the bell rang. Alex and I had maths, where I managed to score myself a detention for not doing my homework. After that hour of torture (it wasn't that bad for me, as I had learnt all the work before I even went to Gallagher, but I had to pretend it was hard.), Alex and I hid in the bathroom until all the other classes had gone into the classrooms, before we both grabbed our bags and ran to the oval. There, we met Jed. He was wearing a pair of dark denim shorts, a blue t-shirt and a pair of thongs (you might call them flip-flops). I didn't know when or where he had gotten changed without being spotted by a teacher in the wrong uniform, but I didn't worry about it.

We darted towards the fence around the oval, and Jed gave Alex a lift over the fence, and I climbed it before jumping off and landing in a commando roll. Jed looked at me, obviously wondering where I learnt to do that, and soon followed me over.

As we walked towards the shops, we passed my house. 'Wait here.' I told them. 'I'll sneak in and grab some clothes for me and Alex.'

They nodded and waited outside my house. As I ran towards the house, making sure I didn't use and of my spy skills, so no one would discover who I was, I wondered where Jed had gotten his clothes from. Unless he had been planning to take the day off, I don't know how he would have gotten them. Once again, I let it slide.

Anyway, as I came to the house, I ran around the back where there was a large tree that reached to Courtney's bedroom window.

I carefully climbed it before opening the window that I was glad happened to be unlocked. I climbed in and, as I ran towards my room, I heard a slight noise of a door being shut. Someone was in my room. I pretended I hadn't noticed as I walked into my room, but kept an eye out.

I guessed it was Melody, and I knew it was her when I smelt a faint trace of her favourite perfume in the air. I ignored it and ran to my wardrobe. I threw open the door and grabbed some changes of clothes. I quickly slipped into a pair of white short shorts and a loose yellow crop top with the words 'I love you' written across the front. I added a pair of white thongs (flip-flops) and hurriedly tied my hair in a high ponytail, leaving some strands hanging around my face.

I then grabbed a pair of black denim shorts and a green singlet top as well as a pair of white ballet flats for Alex. I dumped my school bag on my bed and threw some money, a bottle of water, my make-up, a few essential spy items, disguised as other everyday items and my phone into a handbag.

I quickly ran back into Courtney's room and out her window, leaving it open purposely. By the time I reached Alex and Jed again, it had been a total of six minutes and forty-seven seconds. I had been a lot quicker than it sounds.

I threw the clothes at Alex and she hid behind a clump of trees as she changed. We hid her and Jed's bags in a bush and headed off once more.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Sorry it's been a while since I updated, but I've written about three versions of this chapter and wasn't happy with any of them. I don't really like this one either, but I'd love your opinions, please. (:

Chapter 9 The whole day we spent at the shops. By the time we stopped for lunch, Alex and I were laden down with shopping bags.

It was around three thirty when I got a text from Courtney.

_Kia,_

_Where are you? You weren't at school!_

_I hope you weren't off getting into trouble. Again._

_When you get home I'd watch out for Melody and Patrick. They heard you skipped school. They aren't happy._

_Come home soon, _

_Courtney_

I smirked as I read it. Of course, protective older sister.

I replied:

_Me? In trouble? Never!_

_Thanks for the warning. I'll sneak in._

Not too detailed, and filled with sarcasm: suited me.

After I had bought twelve (cheap) tops, three pairs of shorts and two new dresses, Alex, about the same, and Jed, an Xbox game, we were ready to leave. We slowly walked back to my house, where Jed and Alex grabbed their school bags and hugged me goodbye.

When they had started off down the street, I ran up the driveway and around the house to the tree. I climbed it again, trying to keep hold of all my shopping bags, and eventually reached Courtney's window.

I was glad she'd left it unlocked. I didn't think I could juggle trying to pick the lock with a bobby pin and hold all my stuff at the same time as keeping my balance on the fairly thin branch I was on.

Anyway, I slid it open, and Courtney looked up from her desk. 'Finally! Why were you out so late?' she asked, smiling slightly.

'Shopping with Alex and Jed.' I replied happily, before running off into my room. I slipped into a more comfortable pair of black running shorts and a loose emerald green t-shirt that I tied the bottom up with a hair tie so my stomach and my belly ring was showing. I cringed at the thought of wearing these types of clothes.

I then pulled out my iPod and MacBook and went on Facebook to waste time before the inevitable lecture from Melody and Patrick.

It came sooner than I expected. A few minutes later, both Melody and Patrick were knocking on my door and walking in to my room.

'Kia, honey.' Melody smiled weakly at me. 'How was your day at school?' she added slight emphasis on the last two words.

I shrugged and skipped songs on my iPod, implying that I wasn't interested in a conversation.

'What classes did you have today?' Patrick asked.

Once again, I shrugged and went back to my laptop.

'You wouldn't know, would you?' he asked quietly, sitting on the end of my bed.

I glanced up for a moment.

'You weren't at school, were you?' What was with all these questions! I wasn't going to answer them.

'Where were you, Kia?'

'Around.' I muttered.

'Who were you with?' Melody asked me.

I shrugged, not wanting to rat out on Alex and Jed.

'You have to tell us, Kia.' Patrick started speaking louder when I didn't answer.

'No I don't,' I replied, full of attitude.

'Look, we're your parents now! You do as we say!' he practically yelled.

'You're not my parents! And you never will be, so I don't and never will have to do as you say!' I yelled at him, standing up.

'Kia, honey. Sit down so we can talk, ok?' Melody asked in her sweet, innocent sounding voice.

I turned on her. 'No!'

'Kia! Sit down!' Patrick yelled.

I glared at him, but didn't move.

'Fine.' He said, now in an eerily calm voice. He walked over to my bed and picked up my phone and iPod, which I had left there. 'You can have these back when you learn some respect.'

'Wha-! No! You can't do that!' I half-whined, half-yelled in disbelief.

'Oh, yes I can.' He smirked triumphantly as he pocketed my phone and iPod.

He began walking towards my door, with Melody following. I ran after him.

As he was about to close the door, he turned back. 'Oh, and Kia, if you don't go to school every day, you'll never get them back.'

I let my mouth fall open in a silent protest.

He closed the door and I walked back to my bed, reaching into my pocket and pulling out my phone and iPod.

'I'm a brilliant pick-pocket. Remember?' I yelled at the door, triumphant, imagining their faces when they noticed I had gotten them back already.

Kia Gates – 1. Patrick and Melody – 0.

** A/NHope that wasn't as terrible to you as it was to me. Remember I didn't get it edited at all due to wanting to update faster.**


	10. Chapter 10

**So, once again, I haven't had this edited yet. And I am still trying to finish getting my head around the plot at the moment.**

I wasn't in the mood to be more rebellious, at least for the moment, so I pulled out my laptop and reversed the bug that melody and Patrick had placed on it so it showed that I was on Facebook or e-mail, while I actually hacked the CIA database.

One minute and thirteen seconds and I was in. if Liz were here, she would've been in after about twelve seconds, but I'm not the best at hacking.

I tried Alex first.

Alexandra Hart: 7 files found

The first file had all her details: birth certificate, school records, doctor and dental records, addresses, family tree, etc.

The next three were police reports mentioning her name. Apparently she had been involved in two gang fights and one store robbery.

The next three interested me, though. They were reports written by two CIA agents, whose names I recognised: Melody and Patrick Hall. They had evidence to suggest that the Hart family were involved in illegal and/or terrorist activities.

They had found traces of Alex at three crime scenes and had tapped her families' home phone, hearing what were obviously code words.

From the looks of these, I thought I now had a chance to help out my 'parents' with their mission.

Before I did anything, though, I looked up Jed.

Jed Wright: no files found.

That can't be right, I thought. I tried again, and then using his full name, Jedadiah Wright. Still nothing._ Nada_. Jed Wright did not exist.

I tried looking up his older brother, James, who was in Courtney's year.

James Wright: no files found.

Something was seriously wrong here. There is always a file on every person, except, evidently, James and Jed.

Just as I was about to search more, Courtney called me downstairs for dinner.

I walked downstairs and sat down at the table across from Courtney. As we began eating, Melody began speaking to me. 'Kia, Patrick and I have been talking, just now, and have come to an agreement. We think it would be for your benefit if we sent you to a different school.'

I whipped my head up and stared at her with my mouth open. 'Wha-! No! I want to stay here. I just got here.'

'We think Gallagher Academy for Exception al Young Women would help teach you skills that would suit your current behaviour and attitude.' Patrick disregarded my protests. I looked over at Courtney and saw that she was trying not to smile, but obviously felt like laughing out loud.

'Our daughter, Melanie, goes there. She's only a year younger than you, so you would see her around, and we would be happy to have you here during holidays and breaks. I know it's a long way away, but we think you're mature enough and intelligent enough to handle it. You do have to work hard there, though, especially as you would have to catch up with the rest of your year level.' I didn't pay much attention to what Patrick said after that, I was still trying to get my head around the fact they wanted to send me to Gallagher, back to my school. 'So, what do you say?' Patrick asked, after a few minutes of him speaking about how amazing Gallagher is, as if I don't already know!

'Uh…I don't know…' I stuttered as though I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

'Ok, then. We'll book an interview tomorrow.' Melody smiled and continued eating her dinner.

I had lost my appetite, so I just stabbed at my plate, thinking about everything, especially Jed's absence of CIA files, and Gallagher.

**Review please (: **

**I really appreciate the encouraging reviews I get from you all, especially when I don't think my chapter was too good. Anyway, can we make it to 40 reviews? I reckon we can! (:**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I'm so sorry that it's been, like, weeks since I last updated. I have had a hectic little while and haven't had a single day at home, hardly, and when I have, I've been forced to clean my room (which, trust me, really really needed it!), so I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?**

The next day, I went to school, instead of truanting again. I spent the day doing my 'Kia Gates act.' I flirted with the boys, ignored teachers, earnt myself another detention, laughed at a kid who tripped over, and didn't do any school work.

I was starting to act like Kia automatically, as though that's just the way I was. I wasn't so sure I liked it that way. I prefer being Cammie, but I stuck at it anyway.

**Pros and cons of being Kia Gates**

**A list by Cameron Morgan (aka Kia Gates)**

Pro: You can get away with doing bad things, as it is 'just the way you are'

Con: you have to do bad things (like tease people)

Pro: You have heaps of clothes (not that I care)

Con: You don't like any of the clothes

Pro: You're a normal teenager

Con: You're not a spy

After school, which seemed to last forever, I saw Jed walk off down the road, towards where he lived. He had his iPod on, so he wouldn't hear me. I followed him slowly, from a distance, behind some other kids walking the same way. I knew he wouldn't see me. I _am_ the Chameleon.

Eventually, he reached his house and slammed the front door behind him. I sneaked up to the side of the house and listened to his conversation with his brother who was already there.

'Hey bro!' James called from the back of the house.

'Hey Gra-, James!' he replied, correcting himself half-way through his sentence. I wasn't sure what he was originally going to say, but I knew I'd have to check that out later.

I dumped my school bag in their _way_ overgrown garden, before hiding behind some trees and quickly taking off my school skirt and shirt, to reveal a pair of black shorts and a black singlet. I swapped my bright blue contacts for some dark brown ones, and sprayed my hair with an instant black hair dye. I had to be sure neither Jed, nor James would recognise me, if they saw me.

I slipped a gun into the waistband of my shorts, and shoved some napotine patches and bugs into my pockets, before silently, and slowly making m way back to the house.

A window was open on the second story, so I climbed a pipe, and took a quick look inside. It was a bedroom, which looked to be Jed's. I noticed there was a light on in the connecting bathroom and I could hear a shower running. This meant I would have a few minutes in the room, as long as his brother stayed out.

I grabbed some of the bugs from my pocket and placed them around the room strategically, before taking a closer look around. I was surprised to find nothing strewn across the floor. On the desk under the window, there was a neat stack of books, a tin of pens, and a charging laptop.

I opened the top drawer of the desk and found a stack of photographs, tied together with a rubber band. I flicked through them quickly. There were the usual photos: a group of tanned teenage boys at a beach, standing in a crowd of people at a concert, photos of Jed in a school uniform, with a few other people. I didn't spend too long psychoanalysing them, as I still had the rest of the room to check in a few minutes.

I ran toward the bed, and was surprised to find it neatly made-up, without a single wrinkle in the covers. I lifted the cover slightly and saw perfect hospital corners.

I opened the wardrobe doors and found everything neatly hanging, separated into sections of pants, shirts and jackets. At the bottom was a row of shoes, all neatly paired together.

I was getting slightly wierded out by Jed's neatness, so I hurriedly replaced anything I had moved and climbed back out of the window. I was just in time, too, for I heard the shower turn off as I jumped onto the ground.

I hid behind a few trees at the back of the large property, and pulled out a small screen from my pocket. I turned it on and watched as the boy on the screen turned towards the camera and smirked.

I gasped and the screen went blank.

**A/N Hope that was okay. Any guesses as to why she gasped? Review please and I'll try to update again soon! (:**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N not exactly sure if I like this chapter or not, but please review and tell me what you thought.**

After I got over my shock, I realised all the clues I should have already noticed.

He was the right height and build. I had already noticed he acted strange on the day we skipped school. And, what kind of a boy makes his bed so neat and doesn't have any mess in his room?

That's right. A Blackthorne Boy.

Zach, to be exact.

All the other pieces fell into place. James was the right height and build to be only Grant, and at school I had already gotten to know that he was the typical jock(though we don't call them jocks in Australia). He was muscly, tall, tanned, and every girls dream guy.

I jumped when I heard a small twig snap in front of me. I was still hidden from whoever it was, but I knew they were heading my way.

I gathered my things and hurriedly took off towards the front of the house. I made it there, but knew my pursuer was close behind. Very close behind.

As I ran, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Jed, or should I say Zach, right behind me. He grabbed my shoulder and yanked me to a stop. I struggled but couldn't get out of his grip.

He firmly turned me around and led me into his house.

He sat me on a stool at the kitchen bench and stood in front of me on the other side. We stayed like that for a few minutes, glaring at each other, waiting for the other to say something.

The tense silence was broken when James/Grant walked in whistling, grabbed himself a glass of water, and finally noticed me sitting there.

'Hi. I'm James. Who are you?' he asked, smiling at me.

Keeping my face unreadable and my voice even, I replied to him. 'I know who you are. Grant Newman. Sixteen. Student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys and undercover operative in training.' His jaw dropped as I spoke. I continued, turning on Jed. 'Zachary Goode. Also sixteen, and also a student at Blackthorne Institute for Boys.'

He smirked nervously at me before his face turned neutral again.

'And you are?' Grant asked again.

I stole Zach's smirk and simply said. 'You know me.'

They glanced at each other before Grant continued questioning me, and I gave vague answers.

'How do you know who we are?'

I pointed to myself. 'Spy.'

'How'd you find us?'

'It's not hard.'

'Why were you in our garden?'

'Just because.'

'Who are you?'

'A friend.'

I kept my face neutral and my voice unchanging throughout the exchange, watching as they both became frustrated with their lack of answers.

Eventually Zach threw his hands up in frustration and walked out of the room. Grant didn't quite know what to do, so he, too, left the room. There I was, alone, with the perfect opportunity to leave. So I did, but not before leaving a note, like the ones Zach used to leave me.

_Z-_

_Work on your interrogation techniques._

_-A friend_

I walked out of the front door, gathered what I had left in his garden and headed off down the street. Neither Zach nor Grant followed me, though I knew they'd seen me leave.

I hid in an alleyway and changed back into my school uniform, before removing my contacts and the black hair dye using a special formula of Liz's.

I then caught a bus home and walked through the front door. As I passed Melody's office, I heard her speaking on the phone, and I'm sure I heard her say Kia.

I hurried up to my room before flipping open my laptop and watching her through the camera I'd planted in her office. I slipped my earphones into my ear and listened.

Her phone was on speaker, so I could hear what was being said in reply.

'Yes. This is Melody Hall. I told your secretary that a moment ago. I'm calling regarding my adopted daughter, Kia Gates. I was wondering if you had any places available for her. She's fifteen years old.'

'Would you mind waiting for a minute, please and I'll check our files. May I please have your _number_ to return your call?' a voice replied, and I smirked. That was Madame Dabney. She emphasised _number_ slightly, indicating an agent to supply their agent ID.

'Sure. My number is 191219724298B.' She recited the number quickly, before supplying their actual phone number as well.

'Thankyou, Mrs Hall. We will be in contact with you shortly.'

'Thankyou very much.' Melody smiled as she hung up her phone. I watched for a few more minutes as she started looking at paperwork. After six minutes and thirty-four seconds, her call was returned.

'Hello, Melody Hall speaking.' She greeted.

'Hello, this is Headmistress Rachel Morgan, from the Gallagher Academy.' I smiled at the sound of my mothers voice. 'I believe you called concerning your adopted daughter, Kia Gates.'

'Yes, I did. Do you have any space for her? She has great potential.' _For a spy. _I heard the hint.

'That's excellent news. Well, about a place, we haven't got any room at the moment, but we would still like to have an interview and test with her, as we could always organise a different arrangement if we see great potential in her. I understand her parents were Cleo Parkes and Paul Gates, am I correct?'

'Yes. They were friend of my husband and I.'

'Yes. Cleo, and yourself, are both past Gallagher Girls, are you not?' my mother asked kindly.

'We are. Cleo and I were in all the same classes for several years. And both of our husbands were from Blackthorne.'

'That's excellent. Well, we will do the best we can to mail you some paperwork to be filled out before we schedule an interview. Could I please have your address?' she asked, obviously hinting that she had to leave. Melody understood and told her the address before bidding goodbye and hanging up.

I closed my laptop, thinking about the shock Melody and Patrick would get when they realised I was, in fact, already a Gallagher Girl.

**A/N So, what do you think? I would like a few more reviews this time, and for them to be a little more constructive, if that's ok. I mean, I love the ones I'm getting at the moment, and thankyou, but I'd like some tips as well please. (:**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to those of you who reviewed! I'm coming up to more about Kia going to Gallagher, and maybe some more action to come in the next few chapters! (Don't hold me to it though, I might get new ideas…) Terribly sorry about how long it's been, but I'm not going to make up excuses, so, please just forgive me? (:**

The next day at school, I wondered weather Jed/Zach had worked out it was me yet, but when I walked over to talk to him, he didn't let off any clues, although he was a little guarded and fidgety. Probably still thinking about 'a friends' visit the night before.

I was careful not to give any indication to him about who I was, or that I was the mysterious girl who'd been spying on him, so I made up an excuse and hurried to my first class, science.

We were doing a unit on chemistry, and our teacher began explaining how we were only allowed to use a select few chemicals as they were fairly harmless. I laughed internally, knowing that if I had just one of the chemicals, a packet of fruit tingles, a packet of sugar and some liquid eyeliner, I could cause something very unpleasant to happen, as we had discovered in our freshman year science class at Gallagher.

Anyway, I pretty much goofed around for that hour, with Alex as my partner. We ended up spilling our beaker of chemicals all over the bench, and were given a detention for both breaks that day.

I spent the rest of the day casually trying to scope out Alex. I'd already worked out who Jed was and now I needed to do some more 'research' on Alex, her family and her connection to the terrorist group. Also, I'd love to find out how she manages to look so good, even when playing sport, I mean, I always look ridiculous!

As the two of us walked out of science, toward maths, I started complaining to her. 'Guess what! Melody is thinking of sending me to a different school! I mean, I haven't even been here that long, and they already want to get rid of me. Its some snobby girls boarding school in America and her daughter goes there.'

'What? That's not fair. Boarding school…ugh! How about your sister? Would she go too? Or just you?' she sounded upset for me.

'Just me. I'm not a good child apparently.' I grinned evilly, as though I were proud of that. 'The only bonus of that would be getting away from them! I spend as little time as I can at their house. I refuse to call it home, because I've never wanted to be there and never will.' I blurted it all out, making sure it sounded natural and truthful.

'Why don't you stay at my place tonight then?' she offered.

I stepped into the classroom and sat next to Jed. Alex sat behind me and I flipped open my notebook and grabbed a blue pen.

As the teacher began the lesson, I drew random pictures on a page of my book. At the bottom I scrawled a quick message, before handing the rainbow/star/heart/random picture filled page to Alex.

I turned and watched her as she read the note.

_A-_

_About your offer earlier, I'd love to go to yours tonight. What do you reckon, Jason Bourne marathon? Sneak out and do something fun? Or actually get some beauty sleep?_

_- K_

Her mouth curved up into a smile and she let out a slight giggle before scrawling a reply on the other side and sliding it into my hand, hoping the teacher wouldn't notice.

I turned back around to the front of the room and saw the teacher staring at me, along with half the class.

'Kia, Alex. Would you like to share that piece of paper with the class? The teacher asked, more like demanded, sternly.

Looking in the windows reflection beside me, I saw that Alex looked panicked.

'Not really.' I mumbled as I slipped the page into the front of my book.

The teacher didn't hear. 'Well?'

I sat up straight, looked them in the eye and said in a sweet voice. 'Sir, Alex was just giving me some notes for what I was behind on and confused about as I came just this term.' I made sure to exaggerate my English accent slightly as though reminding him that I was new to the country.

'Oh, really?' obviously, he didn't believe me.

'Yes.' I opened my book to the front cover, where I had several loose pieces of paper from previous lessons when I hadn't had my book with me and had used pages instead. I grabbed a random one and held it up. 'See? Area and circumference of circles.' I read the heading. It just happened to be the unit they had been finishing studying when I first arrived.

'Oh. Well. Uh. Thank you for being so generous, Alex.' He wasn't quite sure what to say, not being used to being proven wrong, obviously.

The whole class looked back to the front as he began teaching again.

I looked back at Alex and she mouthed _thank you_. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

As I began copying work from the board, Jed leant down to my ear and whispered, 'Nice save, Kia.'

I looked up and noticed a slight smirk mixed with his smile. So typically Zach.

As the hype cooled down, I pulled out the real note and read Alex's reply.

_Kia,_

_Hmmm, how about we mix it up a bit? Movies, then sneak out –do some damage, cause a riot?- and maybe catch a half hours sleep before school?_

_Alex_

I smiled and nodded at her, before starting on our assigned chapter for the day.

And so, that afternoon I found myself sitting on a school bus on the way to Alex's house. I knew it would take around twenty three minutes to get there if there were no hold ups, so I got comfortable on the ripped, old, dusty seat.

As we pulled up outside her house, I realised it was fairly large. Not as big as mine, but still two storeys with a fairly large floor plan, a pool out the back and a really big garden.

I followed Alex to her front door and she pulled it open, motioning for me to walk in first. As I did I heard a woman's voice calling to Alex. 'Alex, honey? Is that you?'

'Yea, mum!' Alex yelled back and she led me through the house to her room, on the top floor.

A few minutes later, a tall, thin, tanned woman walked through her door. 'Alex, I have a job for you – Oh, hello. I'm Alex's mum. You are?'

'Kia. Kia Gates.' I replied, shaking her hand. 'Alex offered me to stay the night.'

'Oh, that's fine. Alex, if I could talk to you later, please?' I couldn't believe anyone could be quite that beautiful. Her long brown hair reached half way down her back and was dead straight. Her eyes were a light blue that had a hint of grey, and she had flawless features. 'Let me know if you need anything.' She said as she left the room and I heard her going back downstairs.

'She's nice.' I said to Alex.

'Mmm-hmmm.' She mumbled as though she begged to differ.

I shrugged it off as Alex pulled open her wardrobe doors. There were so many clothes in there! She slowly looked through them and pulled out two complete outfits.

For me, I had a thin light grey hoodie with a black zip down the front, I slid the sleeves up my arm until it bunched above my elbows, and a pair of white shorts. I added a pair of white ballet flats and loosely braided my hair in two braids.

Alex wore a black dress with a white zip all the way down the middle, and sparkly silver flats. She did her hair the same as me.

Before we went out, we decided to watch a few movies. We started with the Bourne Identity, before going on to the Bourne Supremacy and Ultimatum. Half way through the second one, the pizzas we had ordered arrived, so we lounged around in her room, munching on pepperoni pizza and garlic bread.

By the time they were finished, Alex's parents were asleep, so we decided to sneak out and just wander the streets. We left via the front door, locking it behind us.

As we wandered, Alex pulled a thick black marker from her bag and grinned at me. We eventually reached the school and climbed over the gates into the courtyard. Across one of the buildings, we wrote nick-names we'd come up with while watching the movies. Alex wrote shadow, and I wrote ninja.

Lame, I know, but we were hyped up on lemonade, and lack of sleep, so we were acting a little crazy. Anyway, we wrote our 'names' as a typical tag, in writing that was barely readable and big enough to cover half the wall.

We grinned at each other, proud of ourselves and decided to cause some more damage to the school that was our prison half the time.

We headed around to the front of the school again and grabbed two rocks from the garden out the front. As we were approaching the windows, I swear I heard footsteps from around the corner.

I shrieked slightly and grabbed Alex's arm tightly, pulling her around the corner of the building. It was really dark, and there was nothing I could see a reflection in, so I just hoped that they wouldn't come any further.

Just in case, we crouched in the shadows and held our breath.

The footsteps came closer, now where we had just been standing. I shrunk further into the wall and tried becoming the chameleon once again.

The footsteps stopped, and I heard the sound of a spray can being shaken. I smirked and stood up, glancing around the corner, saw that two guys evidently had the same idea as us.

**A/N So, what do you think? What was your favourite line, or bit of this chapter?**

**What's been the best bit of this story? Sorry about all the questions, but I need to know what I do well and what I suck at. **

**Thanks for REVIEWing. (:**

**I'm thinking if I can get at least 8 reviews I might update quicker. *Hint, Hint ***


End file.
